


cuddle me closer

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, also clingy!frank, it's v short, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Frank being a very clingy Little and not letting his Daddy watch TV.





	cuddle me closer

"Closer, Dada."

Gerard sighs and pulls Frank almost completely into his lap, snuggling him as they try to watch TV. More like, _Gerard_ tries to watch TV, and Frankie's only here to be cuddled.

His Little nuzzles into the crook of his neck and breathes deeply. _"Mmm."_

"You're trapping me," he jokes, when Frank wraps his arms around his shoulders and holds him tightly.

He only giggles and squeezes his Daddy tighter. "Won't let you go, Dada."

"Oh? Why not?"

"'Cause I love you too much," he says, giving his Daddy a kiss on the cheek, "An' I feel really, _really_ small when Daddy's around."

"You _are_ small!" he teases. His Little always seems so much happier when he's being held, it makes Gerard feel guilty for wanting to get Frankie off of him. He supposes he might as well abandon the idea of watching TV, now.

He lies down on the couch and lets Frankie lie on top of him, which seems to make his Little even happier. He snuggles up with him and pops his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it.

He smiles and ruffles up Frankie's hair. "You want your paci, sweetie?"

"Nuh," he says, shaking his head a little, "Jus' want Daddy."

Gee kisses his forehead, and lets him curl up with his Daddy.

After a while, he notices that Frankie's eyes have closed, and his breathing is evening out. He smiles, realizing his Little's just fallen asleep. Gerard gently tries to move Frank off of him, but he just hugs him tighter and snuggles up to him again.

Gerard sighs and lies back down. He guesses they'll be sleeping on the couch, tonight.


End file.
